Absurd Story About Janitors
by Chyrvino
Summary: Terjadi peristiwa aneh di World Meeting. Lima nation yang berhasil lolos berusaha memulihkan keadaan dengan cara yang cukup aneh. Warnings: garing, abal, gaje, mungkin OOC. CHAP 2 UPDATED! My first fic in FFN. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ini fic pertama saya di ffn. Jadi kalau ada banyak kesalahan, mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingannya o.o

Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari RP absurd digabung dengan ide tak jelas dari seorang author newbie (?).

**Genre: **Humor, Horror(?), Friendship, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya, tapi cerita ini milik saya. /plak Hal lain yang nantinya muncul adalah milik pemilik masing-masing (?).

**Warnings:** Gaje, garing, abal, absurd, mbulet dan mungkin OOC. Country name used.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan**

Di suatu pagi, berlangsunglah pertemuan yang dihadiri oleh para personifikasi negara yang merupakan anggota G8 dan EU. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau pertemuan ini berlangsung rusuh seperti biasanya mengingat tingkah laku para personifikasi negara memang kelewat normal(?). Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Seorang personifikasi negara yang bernama Canada keluar dari ruang pertemuan untuk melakukan defekasi(?). Semuanya berjalan dengan normal sampai ia merasakan suatu keanehan ketika berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Dalam waktu singkat, udara di sekitarnya menjadi semakin menyesakkan. Canada pun makin kebingungan ketika sekelilingnya mulai diselimuti kabut tebal yang diiringi oleh suara-suara gemerisik yang ganjil.

"_Masa ini kerjaannya Amerika? Ah, tapi mana mungkin_." pikir Canada dengan polosnya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya sampai akhirnya dia melihat sesosok bayangan.

"Ah.. America! Ternyata kau ada di si— eh?" ucapan Canada terhenti ketika sosok yang ternyata America itu tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh sesuatu—lebih tepatnya makhluk aneh—yang terlihat seperti bayangan hitam. Sebelum Canada sempat berkata lagi, bayangan hitam itu sudah melenyapkan America dan bergerak menuju ke arahnya.

Canada yang mulai merasa ketakutan segera berbalik arah lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia merasakan bahwa bayangan tadi mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang agak tersembunyi yang di pintunya tertulis "Janitor Room". Tanpa pikir panjang, Canada langsung masuk— berharap ia dapat meloloskan diri dari bayangan hitam tadi.

"_Huff...untunglah bayangan aneh itu tak mengejarku sampai sini..._" pikir Canada. Sebelum ia sempat menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir(?), tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang mencengkram(?) pundaknya.

"Mmmpphhh! Mmmhh?" Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba membekap sekaligus meremas(?) mulut Canada sebelum ia sempat berteriak karena terkejut.

"_Литва_, tenangkan dia~" ucap seseorang yang membekap Canada.

Lalu terdengar suara lain lagi. "_Taip_. Canada, kami rekanmu. Menolehlah ke belakang."

Perlahan-lahan bekapan di mulut Canada mengendur. Lalu ia pun menoleh ke belakang dengan pelan.

"_Mon dieu_, Lithuania dan ... Russia ..."

"Benar. Syukurlah ada orang lain selain kami yang berhasil lolos … eh, ada apa?" tanya Lithuania dengan wajah heran.

Dalam hati Canada merasa lega karena bisa bertemu dengan rekan-rekannya walau ia cukup terkejut karena salah satunya adalah Russia, tetangga baiknya(?). Entah mimpi apa dia semalam.

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu, _Канада_?~"

"Eh? Err ... tidak apa-apa aha— DUH!"

Pertanyaan Russia yang berlanjut dengan penusukan(?) pisau sukses membuat Canada menggelinding(?) bersimbah darah dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Lithuania hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aksi dari dua tetangga akrab(?) ini.

"Jadi, _Канада_, apa saja yang kau alami sebelum menuju kemari?" tanya Russia.

Canada menceritakan pengalamannya. Mereka pun menuturkan pengalaman masing-masing secara bergantian.

"Ternyata begitu ... Andai kita bisa berbuat sesuatu ..." ucap Canada pelan.

"Entahlah. Kita juga membutuhkan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi sayangnya di ruangan ini hanya ada peralatan janitor, " jawab Lithuania sambil melihat sekeliling.

Canada tersenyum datar, "Ahaha, melawan makhluk-makhluk aneh dengan alat janitor jelas tindakan konyol."

"Kalau sudah tak ada jalan lagi, kenapa tidak?~" kata Russia dengan senyum ceria(?) khasnya.

Canada cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil tertawa garing mendengar perkataan Russia. Ia jelas tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya kalau nekat bertarung menggunakan sapu dan kawan-kawannya. Bisa-bisa makhluk-makhluk aneh tadi malah menertawakannya ... dan yang jelas hanya cari mati!

Di tengah ketidakjelasan itu, muncul sinar di sudut ruangan yang makin lama semakin terang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "Wahai cucu-cucuku, tenanglah!"

"Ada yang bilang sesuatu?"

"_Нет_. Aku juga mendengarnya. Bisa saja si makhluk aneh berhasil masuk~

" _Jūs juokaujate_? Tapi jelas bukan suara salah satu dari kita ... "

"Pastinya begitu. Suaranya saja serak-serak basah tak jelas."

"Setuju. Seperti besi digergaji digabung dengan kodok kegencet."

"_Да_, kalau suara kita jelas awesome~" (efek 'memakan' Prussia)

Deskripsi dan pengandaian ngasal mengenai suara asing itu terus berlanjut hingga tanpa mereka sadari, sosok di balik cahaya itu telah menciptakan jalur lalu lintas yang artistik di dahinya (?).

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM! SEENAKNYA SAJA NGEHINA SUARA KEREN GUE! GUE JADIIN BAHAN CAMPURAN BETON BARU TAU RASA!"

Canada, Russia dan Lithuania pun terdiam.

"Heeh, bodoooh! Jangan teriak keras-keras! Nanti kedengaran!" teriak mereka bertiga sambil berbisik(?) sembari membungkus kepala sosok tak jelas dalam cahaya tadi dengan beberapa kain pel bekas-entah-apa. Dalam sekejap, sosok itu pun pingsan(?).

Tiba-tiba Russia menyadari sesuatu, "Eh? Ini Kakek Roma bukan?"

"Dilihat dari pakaiannya, bisa jadi ... ," jawab Lithuania.

"Dulu aku pernah melihatnya muncul secara tak jelas di langit~" ujar Russia.

"Eeh? Kalau dengar kebiasaannya yang suka muncul secara tak jelas, mungkin saja. Ayah angkatku pernah bercerita soal itu, " sambung Canada.

"B-ben-ar ... uhuk ... A-ku Roma ... Ya, akulah Roma! Haha ... uhuk! Tak perlu khawatir ... hatsyi! Ruangan ini sudah diselimuti ... ugh ... oleh pelindung!" ucap Kakek Roma yang berusaha keras bangkit dan memaksa dirinya untuk tetap terlihat tegas dan keren walau kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"Uhm ... Baiklah, wahai cucuku—"

"Interupsi(?)! Kami bukan cucu Anda!" sahut mereka bertiga dengan kompak.

Kakek Roma pun langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Kalian ini ... hiks ... Kenapa begitu jahat pada ... hiks ... orang tua?" ratap Kakek Roma sambil nangis bawang(?) merah.

"Err, saya bisa dibilang cucu angkat ... atau mungkin cicit Anda, sih. ," ucap Canada sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Benarkah itu?" wajah Kakek Roma perlahan mulai cerah. "OOOHHH CUCUKU CANADAAAA! KAU MEMANG BAIIKKK!" jerit(?) Kakek Roma sambil nangis ala air mancur(?) dan buang ingus di baju Canada.

"Kakek ingus(?), tenangkanlah dirimu..." ujar Lithuania yang iba melihat Canada yang sudah dipeluk-peluk gaje, berlumuran ingus pula.

"_Дедушка сопли_, kalau tidak mau tenang, jangan harap bisa berbicara lagi, _да_~" tambah Russia sambil mengeluarkan aura merah keceriaannya(?).

Kakek Roma hanya bisa membeku ketika melihat bagian tubuhnya yang tersenggol aura tadi langsung menghilang(?) tanpa bekas.

"B-baiklah, ugh ... Aku datang ke sini untuk membantu kalian!"

**(bersambung)**

* * *

**Translate:**

- Литва (Litva) = Lithuania

- Taip = ya (Lithuanian)

- Mon dieu = my god (French)

- Канада (Kanada) = Canada

- Нет (nyet) = tidak

- Jūs juokaujate? = apa anda bercanda? (Lithuanian)

- Да (da) = ya

- Дедушка сопли (dedushka sopli) = kakek ingus (?)

Maaf jika ada kesalahan orz

* * *

**A/N:** Yak, bagaimana? Sangat gaje bukan? Bahkan saya juga tak tau cerita ini horror atau tidak *gubrak* Selain itu baru pertama kali buat fic malah langsung nekat buat multichap orz (lebih tepatnya tanpa disangka-sangka jadi multichap). Semoga yang membaca tidak merasa doeng dan langsung menggaring di tempat (?).

Jangan lupa Review 8D /dor


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure Begin

**A/N****: **Selamat menikmati chapter 2 yang makin tak jelas dan aneh~ /dibuang.

Tidak lupa ucapan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membantu kelancaran fic ini (?).

**Genre:**Friendship, Humor, Horror(?), Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya, tapi cerita ini milik saya. /plak Hal lain yang nantinya muncul adalah milik pemilik masing-masing (?).

**Warnings:** Gaje, garing, abal, absurd, mbulet dan mungkin OOC. Country name used.

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Adventure Begin.**

"Aku datang ke sini untuk membantu kalian!" ujar Kakek Roma dengan semangat.

"Oh."

"..."

"DENGARKAN AKU!" jerit Kakek Roma frustasi.

Canada, Russia dan Lithuania bergumam dalam hati, "Padahal dari tadi sudah didengarkan. Kakek ingus yang aneh."

Lalu Kakek Roma pun berbicara panjang lebar—yang sialnya sangat OOT—hingga tanpa ia sadari, selembar kain pel bekas-entah-apa kembali melayang menutupi wajahnya dan sukses membuatnya pingsan. Mari kita berterima kasih kepada kain pel bekas-entah-apa yang berhasil menghentikan ke-OOT-an Kakek Roma ini (?).

"Akhirnya berhenti juga~" ucap Russia lega.

"Dari tadi _Senelis Roma_ cuma ngoceh gaje," sambung Lithuania sambil sweatdrop.

"Dan kenapa aku jadi yang paling sial di sini ...?" keluh Canada sambil tertunduk lesu dan mengeluarkan aura kesuraman(?).

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara erangan. Rupaya mayat—maksudnya Kakek Roma— kembali bangkit, tapi kali ini dengan wajah dan aura yang sangat suram. Bahkan sampai mengalahkan kesuraman Canada (?).

" ... langsung saja, ya ...? Aku akan memberikan senjata yang ... dapat mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk itu ... Gunakanlah untuk menyelamatkan ... rekan-rekan kalian ..." ucap Kakek Roma dengan sangat lemah seperti baru saja keliling Italy dengan handstand (?).

Tiba-tiba muncullah enam bola cahaya yang menyebar ke sekeliling ruangan. Bola-bola itu pun merasuk(?) ke dalam benda-benda yang ada di situ.

"Baiklah!" mendadak Kakek Roma kembali semangat. "Lithuania, kuberikan mop sihir dan kemoceng mistis(?) ini kepadamu! Lalu Russia, kuberikan— eh, ini punyamu sendiri ya?— keran pipa berat(?) dan botol vodka cepat(?)! Kemudian untuk Canada, kuberikan kain pel suci(?) dan ember menari(?)!"

"Err... Kakek—"

"Ah, Canada! Kuberikan sikat gigi bersinar ini kepadamu karena kau cucuku, " ucap Kakek Roma dengan wajah berbunga-bunga (?).

"Maksudnya—"

"Semoga berhasil! Aku tak mau berargumentasi lagi dengan kalian. Sampai jumpa, Janitors!" ucap Kakek Roma sambil melayangkan ciuman dan kedipan (?) sembari masuk ke dalam sinar tempat munculnya tadi sementara 3 nation di depannya hanya bisa menahan rasa kau-tau-apa (?).

"_Дедушка_, kau melupakan ini~" ucap Russia sambil melemparkan sesuatu.

"Hah? Ap—"

Ucapan Kakek Roma terhenti ketika ia melihat bahwa benda yang dilemparkan Russia adalah si kain pel bekas-entah-apa yang laknat(?) itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!" jerit Kakek Roma ketika kain pel itu kembali menutupi wajahnya. Jeritan yang sangat menyayat hati(?) ini baru berhenti ketika sinar itu menghilang. Dan sekali lagi, tiga nation yang ada di situ hanya bisa bengong.

Lithuania menghela nafas, "... sejak kapan kita yang negara ini turun pangkat jadi janitor?"

"Mungkin kita sudah dihapus dari peta tanpa kita sadari~" jawab Russia dengan ngasal namun sukses membuat Lithuania dan Canada tertunduk suram(?).

"... nama alatnya juga apa banget (?). Kakek Roma memang aneh ... DAN INI SIKAT GIGI BUAT APA COBA?" jerit Canada dengan aura kesuraman yang menjalar-jalar (?).

"Menggunakannya sebagai senjata? Tapi aku juga tidak yakin, _atsiprašau_ ... " jawab Lithuania. Canada pun pundung di pojokan.

Russia tersenyum mendengar perkataan kedua rekannya. "Sudahlah~ Kita coba saja dulu~" ucap Russia dengan wajah ceria. "Lagipula ini terdengar menyenangkan bukan?~"

Canada langsung speechless, sementara Lithuania terlihat cukup tenang. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa (?).

Russia pun berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kenopnya. "_Пойдёмте, мои друзья_~"

"Eh? Artinya?"

"Dia mengajak kita untuk pergi," jawab Lithuania dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Pintu pun terbuka dan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka bertiga benar-benar jauh dari bayangan. Gedung yang mereka tempati tadi telah berubah menjadi puing—lebih tepatnya hanya lantai-lantai dasarlah yang tersisa—walau terlihat lubang-lubang besar di sepanjang dindingnya. Gedung-gedung yang ada di sekitarnya pun mengalami nasib yang tak jauh berbeda. Dan sejauh mata memandang terlihat kristal-kristal raksasa tajam yang seolah muncul dari dasar bumi.

Tanah yang tadinya ditumbuhi tanaman berubah menjadi gersang dan tertutup oleh debu halus. Langit pun berubah menjadi berwarna ungu kelam walau masih terlihat awan-awan putih tipis yang menghiasinya. Bulan purnama terlihat sangat jelas seolah jarak antara bulan dan bumi mendekat. Udara pun berubah menjadi dingin dan menyesakkan.

"... rasanya ini cukup serius ..." gumam Canada sambil melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar melalui lubang-lubang besar yang menganga di bagian dinding dan plafon—lebih tepatnya tak ada lagi yang menanungi mereka. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan merogoh saku celananya.

"Percuma, alat komunikasi tak bisa digunakan di sini," ucap Russia yang melihat gerak-gerik Canada.

"_Je vois_ ... " jawab Canada dengan lesu sambil memasukkan kembali ponsel MapleBerry-nya ke dalam saku. "JADI BAGAIMANA NASIB KITA NAN—"

"Sssssttt!"

Sekali lagi, Canada dibekap. Tapi kali ini Russia dan Lithuania membekapnya bersamaan. Tanpa disangka, Canada terjungkal ke belakang dan dengan sukses masuk ke lubang yang menganga di dinding. Padahal saat ini mereka berada di lantai empat.

"U-UWAAAAAAA!"

"KANADAAAA!"

'Grebbb!' Russia dan Lithuania berhasil memegangi Canada tepat di—ya, kedua kakinya. Bisa dipastikan saat ini Canada sedang terjungkir di luar gedung dengan sangat tidak elit (?).

Canada bernafas lega, "_Merci beaucoup, mon ami_... K-kupikir aku akan jatuh ..." ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah Russia dan Lithuania.

"Aa ... tapi sayangnya kita terlanjur—" ucapan Russia terhenti ketika suara geraman(?) berat yang menggema tiba-tiba terdengar. Spontan Russia dan Lithuania mendongak dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Hening sejenak.

"_KANADA_! DI DEPANMU!" teriak Lithuania.

"_Quoi_—MAPLE(?)!" Canada terkejut ketika melihat sosok hitam legam yang cukup besar—yang di kepalanya hanya terlihat sesuatu menganga seperti mulut—terbang(?) tepat ke arahnya.

"_Литва_, lepaskan tanganmu."

"Eh? Russia, kau mau ap—HUAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba Russia melemparkan Canada ke belakang hanya dengan satu tangan. Meski begitu, Canada sukses menabrak dinding dengan suara bedebum(?) keras dan langsung terkapar di lantai bagaikan kain pel.

"_Литва__!_"

'_Taip_ ... " jawab Lithuania sambil bersiap menyambut sosok hitam itu dengan pukulan.

"... eh?" Lithuania terkejut karena pukulannya menembus si makhluk hitam. "_Rusija_..." ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Russia.

"_Да, я понимаю, Литва_~"

Sementara itu Canada mulai bangkit. "U-ugh ... kenapa— KHHHK!" Tiba-tiba makhluk setinggi 4 meter itu mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding sampai ia terjepit sebelum sempat memberikan perlawanan. Meskipun makhluk itu terlihat sangat tidak proporsional karena bagian tubuhnya terlihat mengecil tepat di persendian-persendian, kekuatannya tetap tak bisa diremehkan.

Canada yang tak bisa bergerak hanya bisa pasrah. Tanpa disadari makhluk itu, Russia dan Lithuania menyerang kakinya dengan keran pipa dan mop mereka yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga cengkramannya terhadap Canada terlepas.

"U-ugh ... m-makhluk itukah yang ... 'memakan' America?"

"Aku tak merasakan aura _Америка_. Makhluk itu 'kosong'. Hajarlah dia sesukamu~" jawab Russia.

Bayangan-bayangan hitam yang memanjang bagai sulur-sulur tajam mulai keluar dari makhluk itu dan mengarah ke tempat Russia dan Lithuania. Serangan yang sangat intens dan cukup akurat, tapi meski begitu mereka dapat menghindarinya dengan baik.

Gerakan menghindar mereka berdua berhasil menghasilkan celah yang luput dari pandangan makhluk itu. Seketika itu juga Canada menghambur dan menerjang dengan embernya, yang berhasil menggoyahkan keseimbangan makhluk itu sekaligus menciptakan celah yang cukup lebar untuk menyerangnya kembali.

Russia mengayunkan keran pipanya ke arah makhluk itu sambil tersenyum. "_Ты будешь умирать_..."

Dalam sekejap mata, kepala makhluk itu telah hancur disusul dengan terpotongnya bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Darah mengucur dengan sangat deras ke segala arah. Dalam hitungan detik, makhluk itu beserta sulur-sulur bayangannya yang tajam telah musnah bagaikan asap.

...

"...sudah berakhir kah?"

"Yaah, kenapa begitu saja sudah kalah? Terlalu cepat, _да_?~"

Lithuania dan Canada speechless.

"Tapi kita benar-benar nekat..." ucap Lithuania sambil memandang mopnya yang terkena cipratan darah. Badannya sendiri juga penuh dengan noda darah, begitu pula dengan kedua rekannya.

"Banyak sekali yang tidak kumengerti. Pemandangan di sekitar kita yang berubah drastis, rekan-rekan kita yang menghilang ..." ucap Canada pelan sambil memegangi ember yang berada di kepalanya (?).

"... makhluk berwujud bayangan yang tak bisa kita sentuh, alat janitor yang bisa dipakai menyerangnya ... dan juga genangan darah ini ... " sambung Lithuania.

Russia tertawa pelan. "Nanti kita juga akan tau—" ucapan Russia terhenti. "Semuanya, ada yang datang~"

"... _jūs teisus_. Kelihatannya kita tak diizinkan beristirahat," ucap Lithuania.

"Eh? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bedebum pelan. Suara itu menjadi terdengar cukup jelas karena keadaan di tempat itu sangatlah sunyi.

"... ternyata banyak yang menyambut kita ..." lanjut Canada sambil memegang erat peralatan janitornya.

**(bersambung)**

* * *

**Translate:**

Lithuanian:

- Senalis Roma = Kakek Roma

- Atsiprašau = maaf

- Taip = ya

- Rusija = Russia

- Jūs teisus = anda benar

French:

- Je vois = I see

- Merci beaucoup, mon ami = terima kasih banyak, temanku.

- Quoi = apa

Russian:

- Дедушка (dedushka) = kakek

- Пойдёмте, мои друзья

Пойдёмте (poydyomtye) = ayo pergi (kata ajakan untuk pergi dengan berjalan kaki kepada lebih dari satu orang)

мои друзья (moi druz'ya) = teman-temanku (digunakan untuk menyebut teman dekat)

- Да, я понимаю, Литва (da, ya ponimayu, Litva) = Ya, aku mengerti, Lithuania.

- Америка (Amerika) = America

- Ты будешь умирать (ty budyesh' umirat') = kau akan mati

**Sekali lagi, semoga tak ada kesalahan orz**

* * *

**A/N:** Yak, chapter ini makin gaje~ /plak. Entah kenapa terakhir-terakhirnya jadi begitu, ah yasudahlah. Semoga tidak salah kalau "humor" saya masukkan sebagai genre kedua (walaupun entah humornya di mana). Di chapter berikutnya akan dimunculkan tokoh keempat. Sekali lagi, semoga para readers tidak merasa mengering karena membaca fic ini~

**Balasan reviewnya di sini saja ya?o.o**

**-**Baka-pon: Salam kenal~ Alfrednya dimakan (?) Tenang, nanti juga balik sendiri /dor. Masih ada dua tokoh utama yang belum dimunculkan, dijamin bakal makin ramai (cuma karena orangnya lebih banyak) plak. Makasih reviewnya dan keep reading 8D

-Aiko-chan Hayszehch: Salam kenal~ Bayangannya sudah terungkap di chapter ini. Saya sendiri juga sempat bingung, ga heran chapter pertama pendek sangat 8D *dibuang* Makasih reviewnya dan keep reading~

-Yasudahlah: Makasih, padahal ga basah =)) Chap ini asli tidak basah, hati-hati mengering (?). Paktjan beneran pusper dan keren kan? /plak

-Hiroko Jones: Salam kenal~ Di sini tak ada yaoi-nya, tapi kalau cuma amat sedikit hint mungkin boleh~ /dor. Makasih reviewnya dan keep reading 8D

-Ayano-Saki Mamoru: ...bubel bukan? Kok ada di sini? /plak. Tau saja, ini saya~~ *lambai-lambai* Makasih, padahal saya ngerasa kalau fic ini aneh. Keep reading =))

-Kuroi Onee-san: Salam frypan~ (?) Makasih, saran ditampung. Dan baguslah kalau ada yang bilang bagus, keep reading~ *kasih hadiah sebotol ingus kakek roma* /salah

**Sekian untuk chapter ini. Seperti biasa, jangan lupa review 8D /dibuang**


End file.
